Falling in Love
by Rosel
Summary: Series of interconnected Drabbles\One Shots set in those three years when Bonnie and Enzo lived in the cabin together and fell in love. Prompt me!
1. Miss Cuddles

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own TVD**

 **A/N: So this will be a series of interconnected One Shots set between those three years in the cabin.**

 **So feel if you have any ideas feel free to prompt me!**

Bonnie looked around the cabin kitchen taking all of this in. She hated that once again she had to put her life on hold because of something that was out of her control. She needed to figure out what the Armory needed with her so she could get on with her life. She sat on the table going through all of those family journals and documents hoping she could figure something out. Then Enzo came in carrying her box of stuff. She shot up and smiled and said excited, "My stuff!"

"Yeah, I was able to salvage it but I'm not sure how this child's toy got in here."

He said as he picked up a brown bear.

"You better hand over Miss Cuddles right now!"Bonnie said with a serious look on her face and was about to grab it from him.

"What?This bear? I thought I would just give it away."

"Enzo!"Bonnie yelled.

Then Enzo laughed and then he started to leave the room with Miss Cuddles. Bonnie chased Enzo from the kitchen and to the living room. He jumped over the couch as she ran after him.

"Enzo I'm serious give Miss Cuddles back! We've been through a lot together!"

Enzo just laughed and fell on the couch then Bonnie grabbed Enzo's guitar off of the guitar stand.

"Hand her over or your guitar gets it!"

Enzo's eyes widened and his laughter stopped his face became completely serious and he said, "You wouldn't dare!"

She gave him a self satisfied smirk and said, "Try me."

He stood up and said, "Fine. Hand my guitar over."

"We can do a trade on three." Bonnie said.

"OK One." Enzo said.

"Two." Bonnie said.

Then at the same time they said,"Three."

Then Enzo grabbed his guitar and Bonnie took Miss Cuddles.

She took Miss Cuddles in her arms and said in a sweet cooing voice, "It's OK the bad man will leave you alone now."

Enzo chuckled and then Bonnie looked at him and said, "You owe Miss Cuddles an apology."

"You can't be serious."

"I am!" Bonnie said.

Enzo sat on the couch still holding his guitar and he said, "OK how is this?"

He postioned his guitar on his lap and started playing it. He strummed a few cords.

Then he started to sing in a low sexy voice,"I'm sooooorrrryyyy. I'm so verrrrrrry sorry. Oh Miss Cuddles you mean the world to me and I'm sorrrrrrry!"

Bonnie couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips.

"How's that for an apology?" Enzo asked.

Bonnie smiled and then she shrugged her shoulders and said, "I suppose it will do. Miss Cuddles accepts."

"My life is now made!" Enzo said over dramatically as he put a hand over his heart.


	2. Strawberry Short Cake

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own TVD**

 **A/N:Thank you so much for all of the alerts and reviews. It means so much! Thanks for the prompts! That gets me really excited to be doing this. There were some really great prompts. So I think I need to make clear that all of these are set within canon. So there won't be any rewrites of scenes or anything like that.**

 **A\N2: This One Fills Lupin111 prompt.**

 **A\N3: I'm going to try to get to everyones prompts but I do like doing things in order. So I'm doing them in Chronological order of when I think they'll take place.**

Bonnie sat on the couch smiling as she went through the photo album of Caroline and her two twins, "Awwwwwwww Strawberry Short Cake!"

Enzo glanced up from the book he was reading while sitting at the other end of the couch. He saw the picture of one of the twins holding a Strawberry Short Cake doll.

Then he said, "Why is that doll wearing a Strawberry on her head?"

"That's Strawberry Short Cake."

"It doesn't look like a cake to me."

"It's the cartoon character Strawberry Short Cake!" Bonnie said excited.

"Okay." Enzo said slowly still not understanding Bonnie's excitement.

Then she explained, "Me and Caroline looooved watching the cartoon Strawberry Short Cake while eating Strawberry Short Cake."

"I'm confused I thought it was a cartoon and not a cake."

"It's both." Bonnie said.

"Ah." Enzo said.

He was about to go back to his book when Bonnie said, "Wait. You never ate Strawberry Short Cake before?"

"No I don't think I have."

"Oh no that is a shame it is like the most delicous desert ever."

"You don't say?" Enzo asked.

"I do say." Bonnie said.

Bonnie furrowed her eyebrow thinking and said, "That clenches it. I am going to make it for you!"

"What?"

"It is a crime against food that you have not enjoyed the decadent pleasures of Strawberry Short Cake!" Bonnie said as she put down the photo album and moved closer to Enzo.

Enzo chuckled and said, "I think I'll pass. I'm a vampire I don't have to have food."

"Yes but you still can enjoy food. And believe me once you let that sweet creamy cake melt in your mouth you will savor it."

She said enticingly getting really into describing the food. She was much closer to him now and Enzo gulped and found himself gazing at her lips.

Then he immediately shot up. He had a feeling like it was in his best interest to not stand too close to her.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh. Well. Um. I need to go to the store and buy the ingredients for the most delicous dish ever."

"Oh good. I'll go with you." Bonnie said as she stood up.

"No. It's okay, I got this." Enzo said as he fumbled a bit looking for his keys.

Bonnie looked at him questionably and asked, "How are you going to do that with out knowing what the ingredients are?"

"Oh, right what are they?"

"Strawberries, whip cream, short cake mix, and um...I think that's it."

"You don't know for sure?"

"Well I could just look it up online but someone is afraid I'll get traced so no internet access."

"I could go to a Wifi-hot spot and look it up for you." Enzo offered.

"It's okay. I can do it from memory. I used to help Grams with cooking it so much in my childhood."

"Okay. I'll be back soon." Enzo said.

When Enzo arrived with the paper grocery bag Bonnie nearly pounced him when she took the bag from him.

"Thanks. Now get out. I'll get you when I'm ready."

"Are you sure you don't need any help?"Enzo asked.

"I don't want you to get in my way. Now shew." Bonnie said as she lightly pushed him away.

"Alright, alright. I get it. " Enzo said.

Enzo sat in the living room, getting back to reading his book when he started to smell something burning. He started to get up and then he heard Bonnie scream and he jumped up and ran in the kitchen.

There was a flame that Bonnie was taking out with a fire exstinguisher. Enzo quickly got some towels, ready to assist her. She was able to put the fire out. She let out a noticable breath of relief and then Enzo asked, "Are you okay? Did you get burned?"

Bonnie let her hands fall down in disapointment and said, "I'm unharmed I can't say the same for the cake."

She fell down and leanded her back sitting against the oven.

Enzo sat down on the floor next to her and said, "It's just cake love."

Bonnie gave out an audible sigh.

"Yeah a cake that I burned to a crisp. I failed. I really wanted you to taste it."

"Why is it so important to you?" Enzo asked.

She leaned her head back pondering it over in her mind. Then she turned to him and said, "It reminded me of my Grams and my childhood and I just wanted to share that with you."

A small smile formed on his lips, touched at that.

"I appreciate the sentiment. I do but you don't have to go through that trouble for little ol me."

"Maybe you're worth a little bit of trouble." Bonnie said.

"Okay. So do you want to try it again?" Enzo asked.

She looked up at confused, "Aren't you scared I will burn the cabin down?"

"Nah. We have the exstinguisher and besides this time we can do it together." Enzo said as he held out his hand for her to take.

"Together?"

"So if you burn the place down it's a team effort!"Enzo said jokingly.

Bonnie lightly hit him on his upper arm.

Then she took his hand and he helped her up.

"Good. Now lets do this."

"Okay then."

They both went to town and found a nice little bookstore. Enzo still didn't want Bonnie to go on the internet but part of her ground rules was she was allowed to come and go as she pleased and as long as she had her pills she couldn't be tracked. The same didn't go for going Online. So they found a nice little cookbook with a recipe for Strawberry Short Cake.

They sat there staring at their finished product. Bonnie smiled wildly and then went to get her camera. When she got back she saw Enzo eating the cake with some stray whip cream on his face.

"Enzo! I was going to take a picture to show to Caroline."

"You can still do that." Enzo said with his mouth full.

Bonnie hit him.

"You were sooooo right this is delicous!"

She looked at the whipped cream on his face and laughed.

"You have some on your face."

Enzo went to wipe it off but completly missed the whipped cream.

Bonnie shook her head, chuckling and said, "Here let me."

She wiped all of the whipped cream off of his chin with her fingers, running her fingers up and down his cheeks making sure she got every inch of the whipped cream off. He stood still and his breath hitched as she did.

He fell back against the table and rested his hand on what ended up being the cake. He picked up his hand with whipped cream and strawberries all over his hand.

Then he turned to see the smushed cake and said, "I'm sorry I ruined it love."

Bonnie looked down at the cake and sighed putting her hands on her hips realizing she still had whipped cream on her hands.

"Well, you are a ruiner."

"Gee thanks love."

Then Bonnie took some of the cake and threw it on his face. He wiped a Strawberry with whipped cream off of his eyes. Then he said, "So it's going to be like that huh?"

"Yep!" Bonnie said smiling as she grabbed more cake. Enzo got some too and chased Bonnie around the room. He threw cake at her and it landed in her hair. She turned around and threw the cake at him. He ducked and then stood up in triumph, "You missed me love!"

Then Bonnied turn around and found the whipped cream can and sprayed the whip cream all over his face and his black t-shirt.

"You just declared war!" Enzo yelled and then he vampire sped right behind her and grabbed her in his arms. He took the whipped cream can out of her arms and sprayed whip cream all over her head, landing on her arms and smother her v-neck t-shirt all over.

They both were breathing hard and he whispered in her ear, "Do you surrender, Bonnie Bennett?"

His voice shot tingles up her spine. She stood there for a moment, both of their breaths becoming rabid. She could feel Enzo's fast hearbeat as his chest was pressed against her back.

"Never!" Bonnie said then she stepped on his foot and got out of his grasp.

She grabbed the rest of the cake and threw it on his head.

"I win!" She said as she put her hands on her hips in triumph.

"So you have." Enzo conceded as as he wiped his face and ate some of the remnants of the Strawberry Short Cake.

"Hmmmm still good."

Bonnie laughed and smiled wide and said, "I told you so!"


	3. Surprises

**Disclaimer:I don't own TVD**

 **A/N: Thanks for the alerts, reviews, and prompts. It means so much! So I'm trying to get to all of these prompts.**

 **This fic fills several prompts but I don't want to spoil this for you so I'll tell which prompts it fills at the end.**

Bonnie was still getting used to all of this. She stayed up all night looking through the mountains of documents and journals on Enzo's family. She woke up her head on the table with some documents attached to her face.

"Lovely." She mumbled to herself.

The door opened. and Enzo came in with two cups of coffee and asked, "Did you sleep there love?"

"Uh. Yeah. And I got nothing."

"It will take time your not going to figure this all out in one night."

"It hasn't just been one night it's been months!" Bonnie complained.

"We'll figure it out. You just need patience."

Bonnie huffed and folded her arms not really in the mood for patience.

Then he said, "Alright then here. I'll be back."

"What you just got back?" Bonnie asked.

"I know I will just be a few hours. I need supplies."

"Supplies."

"For what?"

"It's a surprise."

Bonnie side eyed him.

"What kind of surprise?"

"Don't worry love. It won't hurt. I promise."

"If you say so. At least you brought me coffee." Bonnie said as she took a sip after she did she looked up at him.

"You got me my drink just the way I like it." Bonnie said surprised.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I? You always make your coffee a certain way so I might as well order it that same way."Enzo said a little confused why Bonnie was so surprised.

Bonnie shrugged looking down and said, "Not everyone remembers my drink preferences."

Enzo gazed into her eyes giving her a sypathetic look. He caught on exactly who she was talking about.

"Well, some people are dense and you are better off without them."

Bonnie nodded and sipped more of her drink.

"Okay then I will see you later." Enzo said and he left.

Bonnie sighed a bit then she drank more of her coffee it really was her favorite that was a nice little thing that Enzo noticed and it put a smile on her face.

Enzo was gone all mourning she took a shower, got ready for her day, had breakfast, and continued to search and search through all of the documents. She couldn't concentrait much on them though she was getting restless and antsy and couldn't help but wonder where Enzo was. Why did he come back and just leave like that? It wasn't like she missed him she was just curious of his wereabouts. Okay maybe she did miss him a little but it was only because she was so people deprived that his visits made her a little less lonely. It's why she worked so hard with her research so she could figure out what the Armory wanted with her so she could

get on with her life. The cabin wasn't so bad and the wooden area surrounding it was quite beautiful. She had found herself taking walks and enjoying nature. She even found her favorite flowers and put them in a vase once. Still there were times when she was brought to being all by herself in the Prison World and the intense loneliness she felt. She had to do whatever she could to distract herself from that. She could not allow herself to feel that low again. So when ever Enzo came to visit she couldn't help but feel less lonely. She went outside and the sun was shinning brightly she looked at her watch it was noon. He still wasn't home yet. What happened to him being right back?

Then his white car came in and she had to restrain herself from running to him and hitting him because she couldn't let him think she missed him.

He came out and said, "Sorry it took me so long."

"It's fine, I barely even noticed you were gone." Bonnie said dismissively.

"Uh huh." Enzo said obviously not believing her for a second.

Then she said, "So I was just going to go for a walk."

"Perfect!" Enzo said enthusiasticly.

Then he went to the back seat of the car and took out a picnic basket.

Bonnie's eyes widened at the basket.

"That is what you were doing all morning." Bonnie said.

"I figured after all of your hard work you deserved a break. So Bonnie Bennett will you join me for a picnic?" Enzo asked.

Bonnie smiled and then bit her lip and said, "Sure why not?"

Their walk was idylic. The path they took was filled with life. The sun hit the trees in such a way it hightened it's beauty. They didn't do much talking but that was fine with Bonnie it was a comfortable silence. Then along their path they found a bird who was hopping with a broken wing. Bonnie immediately ran to it. Enzo looked at Bonnie surprised.

"Poor guy." Bonnie said sympathetically.

Then she gently went to examine him. Enzo looked at how concerned Bonnie was and then Enzo said, "Wait, he's scared and he's skiddish. We need to be cautous."

Bonnie looked up at Enzo surprised.

Then Enzo got his fangs out and bit into his wrist.

"Like that's not going to scare him."

He rolled his eyes and said, "I'm trying to help. Now cautiously pick him up and bring him to me."

Bonnie then slowly walked toward the bird and grabbed him. It tried to flap it's wing really fast.

Then Bonnie soothly said, "It's going be okay little guy. Don't mind the scary vampire. He's here to save you."

The bird was still skiddish but she managed to keep him in her grasp while Enzo let a few drops of his blood in the birds beak.

Then the birds injury was healed and he flew away. Both Bonnie and Enzo smiled in wonder of how majestic the bird looked as he flew away.

Then Bonnie turned to Enzo and said, "Who knew you were such a softy."

"I'm sure you will find that I'm full of surprises." Enzo said with that mischivous smile of his.

They set the blanket along a nice patch of grass by a flowing stream. Enzo started to take things out of the basket. He took a bottle of wine with blue plastic wine glasses. Then he took out the food putting it on paper plates. Then he took out purple lilacs flowers, her favorite. Bonnie smiled at them and took them breathing them in taking the sweet scent of them in.

"How did you know these were my favorite?" Bonnie asked.

"Lucky guess. You were swooning when you picked them the other day."

"I was not." Bonnie said and then she hit him on the arm.

"Sure. Sure."

Bonnie began to eat her food and then she asked, "So what's the point of all of this?"

"The point?" Enzo asked.

"Yeah, what's the angle? Why did you take me out in the woods and prepare a charming little picnic?" Bonnie asked suspicious.

"There's no angle. I meant what I said earlier you deserve a break. You need to get out of your head a little and just enjoy the beauties of nature." Enzo said.

"Oh so your angle is to help me clear my head then is that it?" Bonnie asked.

"I guess it is then." Enzo conceded.

"Good. At least I know what your up to. And thanks this is delicous."

"Why your welcome Bonnie Bennett." Enzo said while doing a short over dramatic bow with his arm.

Bonnie laughed and then she ate some more. She supposed she could at least enjoy this nice picnic for a little while.

Bonnie found herself laying down on opposite of Enzo there was plenty space between them. She liked looking up at the green leaves of the trees and how all of the branches blended together. She let the cool crisp air brush her skin. She took it all in appreciating the beauty of this lovely wooded area.

Then she turned to Enzo who was laying down reading a book. Bonnie still stayed in her position and asked him, "What are you reading?"

"Poetry."

Bonnie laughed.

"What is so funny about that?"

"I just never took you for a poetry type of guy."

"Hmmmm. Like I said I'm full of surprises."

"That you are Lorenzo St. John."Bonnie said a little over dramatic as she rested her hands behind her head.

Then he turned to her and saw the bright smile on her face as she gazed up at the towering trees with a look of contentment in her eyes.

Then he asked, "Are you enjoying yourself?"

Bonnie said, "I was before you ruined my bliss with speaking."

Enzo chuckled and said, "Your the one who started talking to me first love."

"Oh, well sorry to bother you."Bonnie said.

"You didn't bother me at all."

"OK, well you can get back to your reading or whatever." Bonnie said.

Then Enzo took his book gazing at the page and then he started to read outloud, "There is a pleasure in the pathless woods."

"What are you doing?" Bonnie asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I am reading the poetry you were so curious about."

"Well, you don't have to." Bonnie said.

"I want to. Besides you are in deserepate need of culture in your life."

Bonnie then turned to him comfortably her head on her arm giving him her attention.

"OK professor what are you reading today?"

"Lord Byron."

"Oh how fitting."

"How so?"

"You know Lord Byron, he pretty much created the Byronic hero which can be translated today as an anti-hero. You know the dark mysterious guy with questionable moral character traits but still saves the day."

"Hmmmm. Well, college girl are you ready or you going to keep on interupting the class?"

"Go on professor."

Then he smoothly with deep musky voice read the poetry, "There is pleasure in the pathless woods, there is rapture on the lonely shore..."

"Rapture really?"

"Shhhhh just listen college girl."

His voice became more soft and tender and he looked deep in her eyes and then he recited while keeping intense eye contact, "There is society where none intrudes, by the deep sea and the music in it's roar; I love not man the less, but Nature more."

"Hmmm he has a point." Bonnie said.

He ignored the interuption and he continued to recite, "For these our interviews I steal, for all I may be or have been before, To mingle with the universe and feel."

He looked with her at that moment with a fire in his eyes there was no interupting this time he had her undevided attention.

"What can I never express, yet cannot all conceal."

Then he stopped Bonnie's breath hitched a bit as she was lost in the smooth and tender sounds of his voice. She has heard of people being seduced by someone reviting poetry but she never truly knew what that felt like until this moment. She had got whisked away by his words and how heartfeltly he expressed them. That was something she would never expect from Enzo then she said.

"Well, you were right." Bonnie admited.

"About?"Enzo asked with an intrigued smile on his face.

"You are full of surprises." Bonnie said with a bright smile on her face. Enzo had showed her how full of surprises he was and she was glad that these surprises were pleasant ones.

 **A/N2: Here are the prompts this fic fills:**

 **1) Enzo remembers Bonnies favorite drink and flowers and it surprises her. (From Guest)**

 **2)Bonnie and Enzo take care of a wounded animal and surprise each other by their tenderness (From Lupin111)**

 **3)Enzo reading and reciting poetry to Bonnie (From Vastra)**

 **4)Bonnie discovering something about Enzo it surprises her. (From Guest)**


	4. Caroline Finds Out

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own TVD**

 **A\N:Thanks for all of the reviews, alerts, and prompts! It means so much.**

 **A\N2:This fills MaNiQ1 prompt: How Bonnie tells Caroline about Enzo and Enzo's first time sleeping over innocently.**

Bonnie Bennett was not a liar. She didn't lie so much as with hold the whole truth from people, that has gotten her in trouble before and she knew this lastest withholding the whole information from her loved one could blow up in her face at any moment. She didn't know why exactly she had not told Caroline the whole truth about the Armory being after her and Enzo hiding her in a small cabin in the woods. Caroline had gone through so much with delivering Alaric's babies, to dropping her life to stay there and help Alaric with the Twins,to Stefan abandoning her; so she just didn't want to put another thing on her. She didn't want her to worry. Also there was the whole fact that Enzo had kidnapped Caroline back when he chose Lily's side not to mention all of his shady behavior since he started working for the Armory.

She wasn't sure how she could explain to her why she was trusting Enzo. She wasn't completely sure herself. All she knew is that she just knew that Enzo was being sincere he really was doing all of this to protect her and so they could figure out what his family was up to together. Then there could be that other reason of why she was avoiding the topic. After Bonnie went to that junk yard with Enzo, Caroline told her that she got magically pregant with Alarics babies. Caroline questioned her about Matt being so mad about her spending time with Enzo. She tried changing the subject but she let it slip that she ended the night with having drinks with Enzo. Caroline teased her about it and even pointed out that she was blushing and that it was OK to admit if she had a bit of a crush on Enzo. Apparently Caroline was cool with Enzo even at that point. Maybe at that point she could admit she had a bit of a crush on him but then after that she hadn't seen him until he got mixed up with the Armory. So she wasn't ready to explain to Caroline about Enzo.

So here she was closing her bedroom door as she took her phone. Enzo had given her a burner phone so noone could track her and so she could call Caroline. She has been keeping in contact with Caroline she told her she was taking a vacation in a nice Cabin trying to get some "me" time. It wasn't a complete lie it was based on a bit of truth. She knew she couldn't keep this up for long. Caroline was already worried about her being by herself for too long. So she knew she just had to tell her the truth. Most of the times she called her, Enzo was away at the Armory but this time he was still here. He usually visited her during the day and left at night but last night he stayed for dinner then they stayed up the whole night talking. She didn't even know how it happened. One minute she was telling him about her progress with her Armory Research and in the next they were talking about poetry, literture, and music. She didn't know how that happened and they ended up talking until they realized it was two O Clock in the mourning. He was about to leave but she told him to just stay he could sleep on the couch. So he was out there sleeping on the couch and she was in her room hiding out since Caroline was expecting her call. Bonnie just needed to tell her just pull the band off. So she called, she did face time with her.

She saw Caroline's face appear on the phone.

"Bonnnie! Yay! I was starting to think you were going to forget to call and I would not get my adult girl interaction for the day!"

"It's that bad huh?"

"Nah. The girls are so sweet and cute and...uh...there still crying like all of the time. And they still are trying to Siphon me."

"Ah. Sorry."

" It's fine. Really. So what's up with you? How's your 'Me' time? Meet any hot guys in your 'Me' time?" Caroline asked.

Bonnie shrugged and put a stray strand of hair behind her ear and said, "Nah. I haven't met anyone new."

"Your lying!" Caroline accused excitedly.

"I'm not lying. I really haven't met anyone new."

"Oh, so he isn't new he's someone you already knew that you hooked up with."

"No Caroline that's not..."

Then suddenly the door opened and there stood Enzo in all of his shirtless glory. She hadn't seen him shirtless before and her head tilted just a little at his toned muscles. Why did vampires have to have such perfect bodies?

Then Enzo asked, "Sorry to interupt. Do you know where my shirt is?"

She caught herself breathlessly staring just a little bit but then she had to shake herself out of it and said annoyed, "No. Enzo I don't know where your shirt is. Why would I know that?"

"I don't know."Enzo said.

Then he noticed Caroline on the phone gawking at him silent. He smirked and then waved and said, "Hey Caroline. How are the babies?"

"They're good."She said still with the stunned smile on her face.

"So I'll leave you two to it." Enzo said.

Then Bonnie said, "Did you try looking underneath the couch?"

"No. I'll check thanks love." He said smiling.

Then he shut the door and Caroline pratically squealed and then she said, "Bonnie Bennett how could you hook up with Enzo without telling me all of the deets? I thought we had a deal if you had hot vampire - witch sex with Enzo you would call me with all the gorey details! It's what best friends are for!"

Bonnie sighed, "There's nothing to tell."

"Oh, please so then why is Enzo walking around in your secluded Cabin with out a shirt?"

Bonnie took a deep breath and said, "It's not my secluded cabin it's his."

"Wait? So 'me' time was really you and Enzo sexy time?"

"No. 'Me' time was really me time and he just visits to go over information."

"About?"

"The Armory. We are trying to figure out why they want me. Enzo found out they wanted to apprehend me so he saved me and set me up in this secluded cabin so they wouldn't find me."

Caroline stood there in silence letting that sink in and said a little disapointed, "Oh."

Then a worried look went on her face and she said, "Oh! Are you OK? Did they hurt you? What do they want with you?"

"I'm fine. No, they didn't hurt me, thanks to Enzo. And I'm not sure that is the whole point of me staying here doing research on them while Enzo continues to work for them undercover." Bonnie explained.

"Oh, wow. So your in hiding from a shady organization and Enzo is hiding you? Awww. Why is he hiding you? What is he getting out it?" Caroline asked.

"My superb research skills." Bonnie said boastingly.

Caroline eyed her suspicously, "No really?"

"I don't know I guess he needs my help finding out about his new found shady family."

"Wait. They're his family!"

"Yeah, he just found them a few months ago I guess." Bonnie said.

"He has finally found a family and he is just working against them to protect you?" Caroline questioned concerned.

"Yep. Basically." Bonnie said not knowing what else to say to that.

Caroline rested her index finger and thumb on the bridge of her nose.

Then she said,"Get him in here. I want a word or two with Enzo."

"Caroline you don't have to..."

"I want to. Now Enzo get your ass in here. I know your listening!" Caroline demanded.

Suddenly Enzo popped his head in the door.

"My ears were ringing."Enzo said.

"Great Enzo it is about time you and I have a heart to heart." Caroline said.

Enzo said, "Of course. It's over due."

Then he turned to Bonnie and said, "Perhaps it's best if we have this talk in private."

"Oh of course, just kick me out of my own room why don't you." Bonnie said.

"It won't be too long love."Enzo said.

Bonnie huffed and left the room.

Bonnie sat on the couch waiting for Enzo and Caroline to finish their little talk. She stood up nervously, wishing she could just listen in on their conversation. She was sure Caroline was threating Enzo but she wasn't sure what was being said besides that.

She started to pace walking across the living room with her arms folded. She didn't know why she was so nervous about it or why it took her so long to tell Caroline the truth of what was going on with Enzo but it was clear that she was extremely nervous about what was being said.

Enzo entered the room and said, "She had to go. She said she call you back later."

"Oh good. So... how did it go?"

"Oh she just went into detail of what she would do to me if you ever got hurt." Enzo said.

"Sounds like Caroline." Bonnie said thinking of her friend fondly.

"So you had a thing for me huh?"Enzo asked with a mischivous glint in his eye.

"What? No. Did Caroline say that?"

"No not to me but I overheard her mention it when she was shiding you for not wtelling her all of the details...so you two talk about me before huh?"

Bonnie placed her hand on her hip and said, "Please, you misconstrued in your ease dropping."

"Sure. Sure." Enzo said in jest.

"After Matt got so upset about me spending anytime with you Caroline questioned me and asked me if there was anything going on between us. Of course I told her the truth there wasn't and she just told me if there ever were I would tell her the deets. That's it so get over yourself." Bonnie said exasperated.

Enzo raised his hands up.

"Sorry. My mistake."

"It's fine."

"So why were you so nervous about our little talk then?" Enzo asked with that amused glimmer in his eye.

"I just...I don't know...I guess I've been nervous about Caroline finding out about the whole situation."

"Why? Why haven't you told her the truth?" Enzo asked.

"Because I didn't know what the truth was. I didn't know why I trust you but I do."

Enzo's face fell at that showing how winded he was from that statement. He looked at her amazed, "You trust me?"

"Of course I do. I wouldn't be here if I didn't." Bonnie said.

Enzo looked at her truly touched and he said, "I trust you too."

Bonnie suddenly forgot about what she was so nervous about. This right here told her why she was here and she felt if she had to explain it to Caroline this was all she had to say they both trusted each other and that is what mattered.


	5. The Guitar

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own TVD**

 **A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews, alerts, and prompts it means so much!**

Bonnie Bennett was bored. She has been researching Enzo's family all day and like always she hasn't gotten was getting entirely frustrating and she just needed a break. It was raining so she couldn't go for a walk. Caroline was busy with the girls so she couldn't call her. She read all of her books. So she was bored she sat there on her couch and saw Enzo's guitar on the guitar stand. She looked at it. Enzo was always playing it so how hard could it be? So then she picked it up and started strumming it. OK so that sounded terrible but it was just her first try.

Then suddenly Enzo opened the door. His eyes went straight to her holding his guitar.

"What are you doing?" Enzo asked his eyes not being able to be peeled away from Bonnie's hands on his guitar.

"I was bored. So I decided to give this thing a try if you can play it. How hard can it be? Right." Bonnie said.

"Don't play it."Enzo said with an intensity she didn't think should fit the situation.

"What?"

"You sound bloody awful." Enzo said.

"Well, yeah, it was only my first try... maybe if you teach me..." Bonnie said.

Enzo shook his head and then he grabbed the guitar from her.

"It's my guitar. I don't want you to touch it." Enzo said sounding a little irrational.

"Then why did you leave it here if you don't want me to ever use it huh?" Bonnie challanged.

Then Enzo said, "I don't know. I won't anymore."

He took his guitar and he stormed out slamming the door. That jolted Bonnie.

"What the hell?" Bonnie asked herself outloud.

She didn't know what that was about. Maybe he had some weird deep seeded issues with his guitar. She knew she should just let it go. Apparently her touching his guitar really bothered him.

As the days passed Enzo acted like nothing happened. He didn't bring his guitar back though. Whatever it was it seemed to be over and Bonnie knew if she wanted peace she shouldn't bring it up but maybe she wasn't interested in peace she wanted to know what that was about. So she kept on bringing up the guitar. She would complain about how quiet it was in there without him strumming on it. She would tell him if only she could learn the guitar she wouldn't be so bored. She even told him the theory that music was cleansing to the soul and maybe it would help her consentrate better. Everytime he either ignored her or changed the subject. It was clear that he just didn't want to talk about it, which frustrated her to no end.

So time passed and Christmas was coming around. It sucked because Christmas was her favorite holiday and she hated spending it alone. She decorated the cabin to make her not feel so alone. She was going to have a long Face Time chat with Caroline but it still sucked that Enzo was with the Armory on Christmas and he was going to miss spending it with her.

She took her time waking up on Christmas mourning since her Face Time with Caroline was scheduled later in the day she was in no hurry to spend Christmas alone. When she finally woke up and got out of her room she was surprised to see a present under the tree. It was a really large package. She looked all around and then she ran outside. Enzo's car wasn't anywhere to be seen. She sighed in disappointment but then she went to unwrap the gigantic box. Inside it was a guitar case and a guitar stand. She opened the guitar to see a brown mahogony guitar. In the case there were several books on How to Play Guitar for beginners. Bonnie smiled her heart was filled with joy and she found a card attatched.

Happy Christmas Bonnie Bennett

P.S. I hope you enjoy the guitar so you don't touch mine.

Cheers Enzo

Bonnie laughed at that apparently Enzo had issues with his guitar. Oh well it worked out pretty well for her. She caressed the guitar and then picked it up excited to learn. This was really going to help with her boredom.

1 Year Later

Bonnie was strumming her guitar while Enzo was sitting next to her strumming his. On the coffee table laid pencils and sheet music they both were working hard on writing their song.

They both stopped strumming and then Enzo said, "I have an idea. How about we trade guitars for a bit?"

Bonnie raised her eye brows and asked, "What about your deep seeded issues with me touching your guitar?"

"The only issues I had with you touching my guitar was that you looked sexy as hell holding it. I had a feeling if I taught you how to play being so close to you it wouldn't take long before we were ripping each others clothes off."

Bonnie smiled and giggled a little tilting her head, "You weren't far off."

"I wasn't." He said looking at her whistfully.

Then he said, "I didn't want to start anything I wasn't sure about."

"And you are now. You are sure about us?" Bonnie asked.

"I am. I am sure that I love you." Enzo said as he gazed in her eyes.

"And I love you." Bonnie said as she held his gaze.

It wasn't there first time they said their 'I love you's' but it still reassured her to know that they loved eachother and in a way learning how to play the guitar had helped them get to this moment which made her love playing the guitar even more.

 **This One Shot fills the prompts for**

 **Marlysa881: Bonnie's first guitar lesson or why Bonnie learned how to play the guitar in the first place.**

 **Guest: Enzo misses Christmas but leaves Bonnie a present and it puts a smile on her face.**


	6. Coming Home to Cheer

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own TVD**

 **A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, alerts, and prompts.**

Bonnie opened the box in excitment. It was her last box Caroline had sent her of Bonnie's stuff from Mystic Falls. Matt had sent Caroline all of her stuff when he had banned all vampires from Mystic Falls. Caroline had told Matt that Bonnie wanted her stuff as well. She told Matt that Bonnie was traveling to find herself and when she was done she was going to move to Dallas to be close with Caroline and her twins. It wasn't a complete lie since once she was safe from the Armory that was her plan. So Matt sent Caroline Bonnie's stuff she had at her Dad's house. Then Caroline sent Bonnie a few boxes, Bonnie couldn't take all of them with the cabin being so small and all. Caroline left the rest in a storage.

The cabin was changing. The more of her stuff she brought the more it just didn't feel like a place she was just staying at. It started feeling more like a home. As she opened it she realized that this particular box had her stuff from high school. She smiled fondly as she saw the picture of her High School Cheerleading team. It gave her warm nostalgic feelings as she saw her, Elena, and Caroline's smiling faces as they posed in cheerleading outfits. She missed those vampire free days. Then she saw her pom poms, some trophies, and then there was her Cheerleading outfit still in pretty good condition. Suddenly she started to hear some noise. She left her room following the noise to the bathroom with the open door and she heard Enzo singing while he was fixing his tie in the mirror. His voice was deep and smooth and she really hasn't heard it before not like this. She was kind of entranced by his low baratone voice. It didn't help that he was singing while wearing a suit. He stopped for a moment when he felt her watching him.

Then he said while still looking in the mirror, "See something you like love."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and laughed, "Hardly. I didn't know you could sing."

"You find out new things everyday."

"Yeah, I guess so." Bonnie said.

She was about to leave him there, she wasn't going to just stand there and stare at him, no matter how good he looked in a suit. He was finishing putting on his tie and then she couldn't help her self she turned to him and she started to fix his tie.

Enzo gave her a surprised amused intrigued smile and asked, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"She started to say in that same smoaky voice she used way back at Lily's party when she fixed his tie before. He gave her a simular look, he defiantly rememebered the night.

"Why? There is no one here to make jealous."

"True." Bonnie said as she smoothed out the wrinkles in the blue silk tie.

Then she said, "Maybe I don't want you to be rubbing elbows with the Armory fancy people looking like a slob. Don't want you to blow your cover."

She then moved her hands over the center of the tie to make sure it wasn't crooked.

Then she said, "There you go. Now you look presentable."

She looked up at him giving him a smile.

He held her gaze the whole time his eyes never leaving hers and then he said, "Oh thank you. How could possibly survive without you?"

Bonnie laughed, "I don't know. Try to have a good time Enzo."

"I'll try." He said.

Then he tilted his head and said, "Have a good night."

She watched him as he left and then she pursed her lips together kind of wishing she could have gotten all dolled up and joined him. Anything would be better then sitting here all by herself just waiting for him to come home. She stopped herself as she thought about it. She looked around at his guitar on the guitar stand and his suit case sitting by the couch. She looked at the blanket that laid over the couch, that he used when he stayed over, which was kind of a lot lately. She looked at the table with some of his notebooks and pens laying by all of the armory research with her notepads and pencils. As she looked around and saw this place, she realized it was no longer his place where she was staying or had it become her place where he sometimes visited, it had become or at least it was starting to feel like a home. It felt like their home.

She picked up his suit case and started to move it in her room, she put it in her closet. It looked too cluttered in the living room anyway. So she made room for his stuff in her closet. Why the hell not? What else was she going to do with it? And how else was she going to pass the time?

After she finished organizing the closet she went back to the box she was looking at. She felt that sweet nostalgic feeling as she lifted up her red and yellow cheer leading uniform. She had sone pretty fun times while wearing this thing. It really symbolized a simpler time for her. A time before vampires and before she found out she was a witch. A time when she was a normal girl chanting cheers and doing high kicks and flipping around. As she thought about it, she wondered if she still had it. Could she still do her strenious routines? They called for a lot of flexibilty and you had to be in pretty decent shape to pull them off. She hasn't cheered in years and she knew she wasn't in as good as shape as she was in high school. Her closest form of exercise she got lately was going on hikes in the woods. She smiled at her uniform, like her younger self was daring her to do it, her youngerself was taunting her telling her she probally didn't even have what it takes. Well, Bonnie Bennett hardly backed down from a challenge, besides she was really bored.

So she put on her uniform to see if it still fit, it did. It was maybe a little snug but it still fit. Bonnie looked at herself in the mirror and put her hands on her hips doing the standard cheer leading pose. Yep, she could do this.

Enzo hated this party. It was dull and boring and not to mention bothersome. He was supposed to make contacts of rich possible supernaturals. He sighed in how bored he was as he drank champaign and watched people dancing. He hated things like this and all he wanted to do was go home and relax and hang out with Bonnie. He hated that he had to go to these things and Bonnie was stuck at home. If Bonnie was here she would at least make things interesting even if she spent the whole time insulting him, it would be better then this boredom. She knew how to make the most boring situations lively.

As Enzo walked in the door his eyes opened wide in shock as he watched Bonnie Bennett decked in a Cheer Leading outfit dancing in the living room. The couch has been moved, it seems to make room for the dancing.

"What are you doing?" Enzo asked while his eyes were not able to leave her skirt.

She stopped looking at him a look of mortification spread across her face.

Then she asked, "What are you doing back so early?"

"The place was boring which it seems is the opposite of what is going on here."

Enzo sad while chuckling a little as he walked closer to her.

Bonnie moved around the living room and said, "Well, Caroline sent me my outfit, I wanted to see if it fit."

Enzo looked her up and down and did not hide the lustful look in his eyes and then he said, "It fits."

"Yeah, I figured it out. I also wanted to see if I had it."

"If you still had what?"Enzo asked.

"You know the Cheerleading moves." Bonnie said.

"And do you?" Enzo asked his voice low.

Bonnie smiled mischivously and laughed and she said, "Watch for yourself."

She walked on the opposite side of the living room and put her hands on her hips and yelled upbeat, "Ready OK!"

She raised up her hand making a fist, "Lets go Timber Wolves! With all your might! Lets go Timber Wolves! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Then she did some high kicks, which to Enzo's pleasure caused her skirt to hike up slightly showing off more of her leg.

Then she bent over and to his surprise she started to do a flip. She did one flip landed pretty decently and then she did another one she got a little shakey she tripped and fell on top of him.

She lied on top of him breathing heavily. He stared up at her pulling stray strands of her curly hair that was falling on her face.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Bonnie laughed, "I might be a little rusty."

"Yeah, only a little." Enzo said while he chuckled as his hands were still in her hair.

Then she got up off of him. She bit her lip as she turned away from him and then she smoothed the ruffles out of her cheerleading out fit.

Then as Enzo got up he said, "I didn't know you were a cheerleader. "

"Lorenzo St. John I think you will find that I am full of surprises." Bonnie said kind of saucily.

"I think I am finding that out." Enzo said as he continued to smile at her.

"Well, I better get going." Bonnie said after feeling a little awkward.

Enzo nodded as he watched her leave enjoying the view.

 **A/N2: So like I've done before this fills several prompts:**

 **-Enzo's Bonnie Cheerleading fantacy by VeeRonniekins.**

- **Enzo needs to go sonewhere and Bonnie fixes his tie prompting Lily's party memories by guest.**

 **-The cabin is changing it is becoming more and more lived in. It is becoming Bonnie's cabin as well as Enzo's by Guest.**

 **-First time Enzo sings for Bonnie by Lupin110.**

 **-Enzo discovers sonething about Bonnie and finds it surprising by Vastra.**


	7. Sick Bonnie

**Disclaimer:I Don't Own TVD**

 **A/N: Thanks to all of those who Reviewed, Alerted, and Prompted it means so much.**

 **A/N2: This fills the prompt for Lunaisabella-Enzo takes care of a sick Bonnie.**

Bonnie Bennett hated being sick. It didn't happen that often for her but when it did happen it was the worst. She hated it because it meant that she couldn't do anything and despite her abundance of having being left alone in the past few years she was not one who enjoyed doing nothing. Even in the Prison World she had to make sure she had to keep herself busy. So when she got sick she had to just lie down and that made her soak into the loneliness. When she had gotten sick in the Prison World it was the worst. She couldn't continue with her routine to help ebb the loneliness so the loneliness just flooded her. Now all she could think about was that time as she had fits if coughs and aches and pains and no comforts. She was too achey to get up and work on her research. She was lying on the couch watching the fire with tons of tissues coughing and sneezing and feeling just plane terrible. Enzo has been gone for days and she just couldn't help but feel exactly how she felt in the Prison World. She knew she could call Enzo but she was never that great at asking for help and she didn't really want Enzo to see her like this anyway. So here she lied down miserable.

Enzo opened the door. Bonnie didn't really want to acknowledge him so she pretended to be asleep.

Enzo looked at her lying there under the blanket with a box tissues sitting on the floor beside her and a small trash can filled with used tissues.

"What is wrong with you?" Enzo asked.

Bonnie didn't say anything she simply still pretended to sleep. Maybe if he thought she was sleeping he would leave her alone.

Then Enzo said, "Alright I get it. I'll be back love."

Then she heard the door shut. She opened her eyes and saw that he left. She felt a little disapointed but what was she expecting to happen when she was pretending to sleep? She was trying to give him the hint to just leave her alone and he took it.

After laying there for a bit Bonnie actually fell asleep when she woke up she woke up to the smell of Chicken Noodle Soup. Enzo was cooking it on the stove. They didn't have a microwave so they cooked everything on the stove.

As she got up she went to the kitchen with the blanket wrapped around her and asked,

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm making you Chicken Noodle Soup. That is the thing to make when you are sick apparently. At least that is what the grocery girl told me. I also got you a variety of a few medicines for you to choose from."

Bonnie sat down at the table weakly and said, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. You haven't tasted my Chicken Noddle Soup. It might taste bloody awful."

That made Bonnie give off a small laugh but then it was followed by a cough.

"OK, take the cough medicine before you laugh at any more of my witty jokes."

"Yes Doctor." Bonnie said a little teasingly as she opened the grocery bag filled with different kinds of medicine.

She couldn't help but form a small smile as she looked at all of the different medicines, he really wanted to make sure she got better. Bonnie still had that urge to tell him to not bother that she didn't need him, that she could take care of herself but she was feeling so weak and all of this was going to help, besides it felt nice to be taken care of.

 **A/N3:Thanks again. So this was a drabble and so will the next few updates leading to the shift in their relationship.**


	8. Clothes

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own TVD**

 **A/N:Thank you for all of you who are alerting and reviewing! It means so much!**

 **A/N2:This fills the prompt for Lupin110 Enzo buys Bonnie clothes.**

After Bonnie got ready for her day she sat down ready to do her research. She had all of her materials that were usually there but then she saw something that didn't quite belong. It was a stack of magazines as she looked closer it was a pile of cataloges for different fashion botique shops. She picked them up and looked on the first catalogue it had a small post it note that read: Pick out what you want.

Bonnie picked it up and then she got up and went to living room where Enzo was sleeping on the couch.

"Enzo what is this?"

Enzo woke up looking dissheveled.

"What does it look like? College girl. It's a clothes catalogue so you can pick out the clothes you want."

"What's wrong with the clothes I have?"

"Nothing. I just figured you might want some more since you weren't able to bring much from your dorm or from your house. As much as I would love for you to constantly wear that Cheerleading Outfit, I figured you would want something a little more comfortable."

Bonnie glared a bit at him. She was never going to live that whole Cheerleading Outfit incident down was she. Then she looked at her clothes and the catalogue she could use a little more variety in her clothes. She sighed at the thought of just ordering them though, she wished she could go out and try them on with Caroline. As she thought about the last time she had a fun clothes shopping venture was when she went with Caroline and Elena. That made her heart sink. It was a small thing but she would never just have a fun day shopping trying on clothes with her two best friends again. Those days were long over.

"Fine. I'll just fill out the little order thing on the back." Bonnie said.

"No need just circle what you like and I will get them for you."

"You are going shopping for me?"

"Don't I always?"

"Well, sometimes I go with you. Maybe we can skip the catalogue and we can go to the shops together and I can actually try on the is better that way so I can make sure the clothes fit."

"Do you have try them on?" Enzo asked.

"Yes, I do." Bonnie said in somewhat of a demanding voice.

"OK, but we have to be cautios and on guard."

"Of course."

Enzo took Bonnie to some local botique shops. Bonnie was excited to go town and get out of the cabin. She would go grocery shopping with Enzo a few times just so she could get out. Clothes shopping was such a different experience. She enjoyed talking to the shop girls about the different outfits. The human interaction was something she was craving and small things like this she appreciated since she had to be alone so much.

They went to several shops as Enzo held her bags for her. When she was checking out one of the shop girls told her how lucky she was to have such a doting boyfriend, her boyfriend never went shopping with her. Bonnie and Enzo smiled at that neither of them didn't correct her to tell her that Enzo wasn't her boyfriend. It was just easier for people to think that. What was she going to tell people? That Enzo wasn't her boyfriend he was just the guy who was keeping her safe in a secluded cabin protecting her from a shady organization who want her for her supernatural powers?Not likely.

So as they went to the other shops Bonnie just acted like he was her boyfriend. As she tried on her outfits she would model them for Enzo. Enzo admired her trailing his eyes all over her body. Bonnie would ask for his opinion and Enzo gave her his opinion and he even gave her some suggestions. Some advice she took and some she laughed at, at how ridiculous and revealing some of his choices were and she wouldn't be caught dead in.

So in the end it was a pretty good day. She never expected that she would have such a fun time going shopping with Enzo but there she was with some really nice new outfits and she had a nice smile on her face thinking about what a fun day she had with Enzo St. John. The more time she spent with him the more he surprised her.


	9. Truth or Dare

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own TVD**

 **A/N: Thanks to all of those who reading, reviewing, alerting, and prompting!**

 **A/N2: This fills the prompt for Lupin111: Enzo and Bonnie play Truth or Dare. Bonnie teaches Enzo how to play.**

Bonnie sat by the fire feeling the heat on her cold hands. There was a snow storm outside and she sat close to the fire. Enzo sat beside her bringing her some hot chocolate.

"Thanks." She said and then she drank the hot chocolate taking the deep hershey flavor in.

"Mmmmmm."

"So it looks like we will be snowed in for a while." Enzo said.

"It looks that way." Bonnie said.

"So what do you want to do?" Enzo asked.

Bonnie could hear the restlessness and boredom in his voice.

"Well, we could play a game." Bonnie mused outloud.

"What kind of game?"Enzo asked.

"Hmmmmm." Bonnie said while she thought about it.

Then she finally came up with it and asked, "How about Truth or Dare?"

"Truth or what now?" Enzo asked.

A smile started to grow and Bonnie said excited, "You never played Truth or Dare before. Oh we have to play it now."

"How do we play it?"

"It's pretty self explanotory. One person chooses Truth or Dare and the other person asks them something or Dare them to do something outragious."Bonnie described.

"For example?"Enzo asked.

"OK for example we would play them at our slumber Caroline dared me to run around the neighborhood in my underware screaming that I loved Nick Jonas." Bonnie said.

"And you did it?"Enzo asked.

"Yep, but if I really didn't want to I could have opted for Truth."

Enzo chuckled, "I missed out on a lot didn't I?I bet that was a sight to see."

"It was awful. I was so embarassed. " Bonnie said as she remembered the mortifying memory.

"Like I said, a sight to see."Enzo said.

"OK so lets start. Truth or Dare?"Bonnie asked.

"Dare." Enzo answered.

"OK. Wait right there." Bonnie said and then she left to her room to get something.

Then she returned holding her Pom-Poms with a mischivious smile on her face.

"I Dare you to perform a Cheer. You have been giving me grief about my Cheerleading lately. So you do it." Bonnie said.

"Are you seriouse?"Enzo asked.

"Absolutely."Bonnie said excited.

"I could opt for Truth." Enzo said.

"You could but you would just be proving to me that you couldn't do it."

"Fine." Enzo said as he took the Pom-Poms from her.

He got up in front of her and raised his hands up shaking the Pom-Poms.

He said unethusiastically in a monatone voice, "Go team, fight, fight, yeah."

"Nope! I'm not taking that you have to say it with feeling!" Bonnie said.

"Really?" Enzo asked looking at the Pom-Poms irritated.

"Yes really! Now do it!"

" ." He said as he started to shake the Pom-Poms.

"Wait!" Bonnie said interupting him.

"What is it?" Enzo asked weary.

She went into her bag and got out her camera and said, "OK,now go!"

"What are you doing?"

"It's for Caroline her Entertainment has been seriously lacking lately I think this will put a smile on her face." Bonnie said as she started to laugh.

Enzo glared at the camara and then sighed, "OK, fine, but make sure she doesn't put it on Face Book or anything. For security purposes."

"Of course. Now go Cheer Boy! This time with feeling!"

Then he started to shake the pom- poms and yelled,"Go Team! Go! Go Fight! Kick their ass! And take that brass!"

Then he jumped up and did a high karate kick in the air then he threw the Pom-Poms in the air.

Bonnie sat there filming it while laughing hysterically the whole time.

"Bravo! Bravo! We should have had you on our team!"

"Hilarious." Enzo said as he settled on the couch.

"OK my turn I pick Dare."Bonnie said.

"OK?"

"I Dare you to wear your Cheer Leading outfit for the rest of the night."

"What? You can't be serious your Dare can't last the whole night."

"Says who the Truth or Dare Police?"

"Fine. I will take Truth then."

"Fine. Were you ever in love with Damon?"

"Fine. I'll be right back."

Enzo chuckled.

Then Bonnie went into her room to change. A little while later she came out in black leggings and her Cheer Leading outfit. Enzo stared at her leggings.

"What? It is not cheating it is cold."

Enzo raised his hands up in surrendor and said, "I didn't say anything."

Bonnie feld her arms rubbing her fore arms up and down. Then Enzo said, "Hold on."

He then went to the coat wrack and took his leather jacket and then he gently put it on her shoulders.

"There. Is that better?" Enzo asked.

"Yeah, fine. Whatever." Bonnie said.

Then she readjusted herself in his jacket putting her arms in the sleeves.

Then she turned to him and said, "OK. Your turn. Truth or Dare?"

"Let's mix things up. Truth." Enzo said.

"Okaaaaay. Let me see here. Who was your first kiss?" Bonnie asked.

"Mary Sue. Well, at least that was the name the orphange gave her. We were seven. I stole her some ribbons and she gave me a kiss." Enzo said.

"Awwwwww." Bonnie replied touched.

"Truth or dare?"Enzo asked Bonnie.

"Truth." Bonnie said.

"Who was your first kiss?"Enzo asked.

"Oh come on that was mine. You can't just use what I asked you?"

"Is there a rule book of all of these iron clad rules or are just making them up as you go?"Enzo asked teasingly.

"Fine. It was Matt." Bonnie admitted.

Enzo gawked at her and asked, "Donavan? Seriously?"

"Yeah, why is that so hard to believe?" Bonnie asked a little offended.

"It's not it's just... do you think he is still carrying a torch for you after all of these years?"

"He never carried a torch for me. We were five. We were playing freeze tag and I tackled him and kissed him." Bonnie explained.

"So you were even fiesty as a child." Enzo said with a curve to his lips.

"Yep."Bonnie said with a bit of pride in her voice.

"So you really don't think he never had a bit of a thing for you? You don't think he caged me up because he was afraid I was his competition." Enzo questioned.

"No."Bonnie said immediately.

"He was pretty angry when he realized we were hanging out." Enzo pointed out.

"You overheard me talk to Matt on the phone that night. I knew it." Bonnue said thinking outloud.

Enzo shrugged.

"Yes, well with vamp hearing and all. I just figured he was being an idiot and overreacting, but maybe he had bigger motives involved." Enzo mused outloud kind of entertained.

Bonnie laughed and said, "I don't think so. If he did then he wouldn't have started dating that Penny girl."

"OK then. I Dare you to call Donovan and ask him if he ever had a thing for you." Enzo said.

"What? No. We haven't even spoken since before this whole hiding from the Armory started. Besides it's not even my turn." Bonnie pointed put.

"Maybe it's time you two had a talk." Enzo said.

"No. I don't think he would be too happy if he found out the reason for the talk was that I was playing Truth or Dare with you."Bonnie said.

"Your kind of proving my point for me."

Enzo said.

"No. It's not my turn it's your turn." Bonnie insisted.

"Fine. Have it your way. Dare."Enzo said.

"OK. I dare you to call Alex talking like a monkey."

"Excuse me?"

"It's called a prank call." Bonnie explained.

"She will know it's me."

"You can use my burner phone."

"No. It's too risky. So, Truth."

"OK. Fine. Why are you doing this really?" Bonnie asked getting serious.

"This lovely game I believe it was your suggestion. Besides we're bored." Enzo said trying to keep things light.

"No. Why are you hiding me, protecting me, and being a double agent to your own family to figure all of this out?" Bonnie asked.

The mood shifted to fun and light hearted to a thick seriouse tension.

"I already told you that. It's the decent thing to do."

"You are giving up a lot. I know how much you wanted to know about your family."

"I am still finding out about them with your help."

"But still you don't have to do all of is."

"I know but I want to."

"Why?" Bonnie asked.

"Because when Alex told me that they needed you for something but she wouldn't tell me what she needed you for it gave me pause. You deserved better then to be locked up there. I am doing all of this because I know what it feels like to feel abandoned and alone. I just want to make sure your safe and if we can figure what my family are really about in the process then all the better."

Bonnie sat there looking up at him taking it all in.

"OK then. So uh it's my turn I guess. Truth." Bonnie said.

"Do you trust me?"Enzo asked.

"When did this get so serious?" Bonnie asked trying to make things lighter.

He chuckled,"You started it, Love."

Bonnie took in a deep breath and then said, "Like you I'm a survivor. If I wanted to I could figure out a way to keep myself safe and survive on the run but I'm not because I trust you."

He looked at her for a really long moment kind of amazed by her.

He shifted in his seat a bit and said, "You were right this is getting too serious. Dare."

"I Dare you to call Caroline talking like a Monkey."

"Why are you so obsessed with Monkeys?" Enzo asked.

Bonnie folded her arms and asked,"Well are you going to do it or not?"

He then took Bonnie's phone and started to call Caroline. He put her on speaker phone.

Caroline picked up there were sounds of babies crying in the background," Hello?"

Then Enzo used a bunch of Monkey noises. He actually sounded pretty good. Bonnie bit her lip trying to keep herself from laughing.

Then Caroline asked annoyed, "Seriously a prank call! Ugh! I don't need this right now!"

Enzo laughed and said, "Sorry, Caroline, it's Bonnie's fault! She dared me!"

"Oh my gosh. Enzo! That was you? Why?"

Then Bonnie chimed, "Sorry Care. We were playing Truth or Dare. It was kind of risky prank call anyone else."

"You two are playing Truth or Dare what are you adolescents?"Caroline asked.

"We're bored. It's a Snow Storm." Bonnie explained.

"Ah. I see. Well, be careful." Caroline said.

Something told Bonnie she wasn't talking about making prank calls and getting caught by the armory. She was talking about something else entirely. Truth or Dare between 'girlfriends' usually meant embarassing fun but Truth or Dare between guys and girls usually involved kissing or the removal clothes or something like that.

Bonnie almost laughed at the prospect until she looked up at Enzo with his playful grin. He did look pretty good and some other Dares of the more mature nature would certianly be fun, but that would be really awkward later.

Then she said in a reassuring voice, "No worries Care. And look at your phone for a fun vid of Enzo Cheerleading."

Caroline laughed and said, "Oh thanks for that! I am in need of some good entertainment in my life."

"Yep. I know. That's why I am sending it." Bonnie said.

Caroline laughed some more and said, "Alright guys have fun but not too much fun."

Enzo chuckled a bit at that and said, "Don't worry Caroline. I'll be good."

"Good. Well goodnight."

"Goodnight Care and goodluck with the babies." Bonnie said.

"Thanks I need it." Caroline said.

"You'll do fine."Bonnie encouraged her friend lovingly.

"Thanks. OK I really got to go now."

"Take care Care." Bonnie said.

"Bye Bon!" Caroline said and then she hung up.

Then Enzo turned to Bonnie and asked, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Bonnie said.

"What did Caroline mean by 'be careful'?"

Bonnie scoffed, "Come on you know what she meant."

"Maybe I do. Maybe I don't. Maybe I just want you to say it out loud."

"Why?"

"To see you sqiurm."

"Please, I am not going to squirm. Caroline just wanted to make sure we didn't make things awkward by doing Dares like kissing or whatever." Bonnie said dismissively.

"Whatever?"Enzo asked intrigued.

"Shush!" She said as she threw a pillow at Enzo's head.

"Fine." He said as he caught the pillow.

The rest of the night they continued to play a friendly game of Truth or Dare. The Truth's didn't get too personal and the Dare weren't too ridiculous. All in all it was a pretty fun time and she was realizing how much fun Enzo could be.

 **A/N3: Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!**


	10. New Years Revelation

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own TVD.**

 **A/N: Thanks to all of those who reviewed, alerted, and gave me prompts. It means so much.**

 **A/N2:This fills the prompt for guest:I want to know what Bonnie and Enzo were thinking about between their first date and first kiss.**

 **Well this fills Bonnie's part of that and there will be more to come between their first date and first kiss.**

Bonnie stood there watching Enzo leave. She said outloud to noone, "Happy New Year."

She looked around at all of the beautiful glowing lights and the romantic dinner setting. She sighed as she sat down in her little black dress. Just a few moments ago she didn't think that she would be sitting alone sipping the rest of the champaign. Was she imagining things? They were having a moment right? Why did he move so close to her, his lips just inches away from hers and then just leave her with nothing? She had a right mind to march out there right now and tell him a thing or two. Or maybe she would run out there and ...what could she do that wouldn't seem so...uh. She wasn't imaging things there was something there. He just chickened out. Maybe there was something about to happen but he stopped it because he was just not that in to her. Ugh. She hated this. What a night this turned out to be. Up to the whole leaving her it was kind of becoming the most fun she had in a long time. No one has done something so romantic for her before and despite the way things were leaning towards she knew he wasn't doing it to try to get anything out of it. He wasn't trying to seduce her, which made her feel for him even more. She remembered when she was giving him advice to not treat women like objects to give a girl flowers, a romantic dinner, and listening. He really seemed to listen. He really went above and beyond of what she was talking about. She knew though he wasn't trying to get with her. He did all of this because that self serving vampire Enzo St. John did something nice for her because he thought she deserved a nice New Years Eve dinner. It made her smile as she thought how great he was being for this whole time he was keeping her here protecting her. She thought that he might have any other alternative motives but not now.

Suddenly her phone began buzzing she got it out of her purse. Caroline was on the screen wearing blue siquen cardboard party hat. Bonnie answered it and Caroline blew the noise maker and yelled, "Happy New Year!"

Then she threw some confeti up in the air.

Bonnie sat there not really being able to fake the excitement and said unenthusiatically, "Happy New Year. Yay."

"What's wrong? Where's Enzo?"

"He had to work." Bonnie said not hiding her disapointment.

"On New Years Eve uh! That Alex is heartless!"Caroline said outraged.

Then she looked at Bonnie and said, "But you're all dolled up!"

"Yeah, well, Enzo had a dress code. He made this nice fancy dinner."

Then she picked up the phone and showed her all of the glowing lights and the romantic ambuence.

"It was a nice dinner and then we danced and then he had to leave."

Caroline gawked at her for a very long moment and then she said, "Oh my gosh Bonnie Bennett! Did sonething happen between you two?"

"Nope I can honestly say nothing at all happened! Something was about to happen he leaned in and was about to kiss me but then he kissed me on the cheek instead and made some lame excuse about work and just left me here."Bonnie said letting all of her frustration out.

Caroline looked at her for a good long moment very reflective.

Then she said, "Wow. Just wow! Well, good on Enzo! I'm proud of him." Caroline said pleased.

"Excuse me?" Bonnie asked Caroline surprised.

"Oh, I'm sorry Bon. This miiiiiight be all my fault."

"What? How?"Bonnie asked confused.

"It was our conversation on the phone me and Enzo had you know after I found out about you staying in Enzo's cabin. I basically made him promise to not put a move on you unless he was sure that he wanted to be in a committed relationship with you."

"You did what now?"Bonnie asked starting to get angry.

"I'm sorry Bon. I did it for your own good. Enzo is the only guy you have been in contact with for quite a while. You are both in this secluded cabin. You are both hot. So of course it was inevitible for something to happen."

"So why did you interfere?"Bonnie asked so irritated.

"Because I didn't want you or Enzo to get hurt. If you just hook up with no feelings involved well...it will get awkward. And someone will get attached and get feelings and if the other doesn't feel the same way...well. I was just trying to help."Caroline explained.

"Well, do me a favor and stop helping. I can take care of myself and make my own choices. And if I want to start things with Enzo then that is my choice to make. OK!"Bonnie said.

"OK. Got it! Soooooo give me all of the deets. I need a play by play."

"OK. Well, it started with me hanging out in sweat pants." Bonnie said and then she went on to give Caroline all of the details about her nice little romantic night.

 **A/N3: Yay, we are at the shift of their relationship or at least the begining of the shifting. It has been fun writing these One Shots set in the development of Bonnie and Enzo before they realized their feelings for each other. But I am glad to get closer for them being a couple. We're not there yet. And I will write at least a few before their epic first kiss. I have decided to go with the theory that Enzo wasn't gone a whole six months. So thanks for your patience. And as always let me know what you think.**


	11. I Miss You

**Disclaimer:I Don't Own TVD**

 **A/N: Thanks for all of the alerts, reviews, and prompts, it means a lot.**

Enzo spent a good amount of time in his car after leaving Bonnie from their nice New Years dinner they were having. He was not expecting that he really wasn't. When she was just sitting in her bloody awful sweat pants on New Years Eve it just reminded him that she was missing out on so much. If she wasn't stuck there hiding from the armory Bonnie would probally be somewhere having fun celebrating enjoying her night. Then again there always seemed to be something with her so maybe not.

He knew she deserved to have a proper holiday celebration so he made it happen. He wasn't expecting anything to come from it. He wasn't trying to get anything out of it, he wasn't trying to seduce her. He let himself get a little carried away and he removed himself before they esculated any further. It wasn't just the promise he made Caroline to not make a move on Bonnie unless he was sure he was in love with her. He did not want to make things awkward for them when he visited her. He didn't want to complicate things besides she deserved better than him. Once they found out why the Armory wanted her Bonnie would go back to living her life without him in it. He kind of dreaded the day actually he had grown use to seeing her. He grew used to hearing her snarky comments, her horrible guitar playing, and the way her eyes lit up when ever she went on and on about her research. He would miss her.

He sighed. He needed to keep some distance between them maybe that way whatever these feelings were whether they were just lust or whatever maybe they would just go away.

It has been several weeks since New Years and he hasn't been to the cabin since. He took on a couple of jobs for Alex, they were jobs he didn't nessecarly need to take but he took them anyway. Maybe if enough time passed between them they could forget about anything almost happening and they could go back to normal.

When he went to the location things seemed odd. He looked around at the abandoned ware house. There wasn't any armory soldiers there. He took his gun and walked in cautiously as soon as he opened the door he was attacked with a wooden stake. He quickly caught it and then he looked to see his attackers and saw it was Jeremy Gilbert and Tyler Lockwood.

They both stood in defense position with Jermey holding a bow and arrow and Tyler holding another stake.

Enzo looked at them not happy to see both of them. This was the last thing he needed right now. He knew he couldn't fight them too much or he could end up killing them and he was pretty sure there was a certian witch at home who wouldn't be to pleased about that.

So he put his hands up in surrendor and said, "I come in peace."

"Oh, yeah, like we believe that for a second." Tyler said.

Then Jeremy pointed out his bow and arrow at him fiercely and in a demanding voice asked, "Where is Bonnie?"

"How should I know? The last time I saw her she cut my hand off." Enzo said.

"He's lying." Tyler said.

"Where is she? Enzo we know the armory are after her."

"They don't know where she is either same as me."

"Except you are lying I can tell." Tyler said.

Enzo muttered, "Uh. Bloody Werewolves."

Then he took a deep breath and said, "Relax Bonnie is fine, she is safe. I made sure of that."

"Why should we believe you?"

"Ask the doggy lie dector."

"He's telling the truth." Tyler said.

"I don't believe him for a second."

"Fine." He said and then he pulled in to his jacket pocket.

Jeremy pointed his Arrow even more but then Enzo said, "Relax, I'm just getting my phone. The best way to settle this is for you to ask the source yourself."

He then worked his phone and set up the Skype Ap. Then he called Bonnie. It took a while for Bonnie to respond, usually he didn't use this feature to call her, it was too dangerous if he got caught talking to her their whole mission would be in jeopardy.

Then Bonnie's face graced the screen her curly hair was scattered around her face. She looked like she just woke up. She almost took his breath away, even just waking up she looked amazing. He tried to settle himself and act as though she did not effect him so.

"Enzo?Is everything OK?" Bonnie asked immediately and suddenly worried.

"Just peachy."

"Why are you calling using this? You never did before." She said worry still etched in her voice.

"Nothing to worry about, I just needed to use it."

"Awwwww. Did you miss me?" Bonnie asked teasingly.

Normally he would tease her right back but he had an audience. He didn't say anything ready to show her Jeremy and Tyler.

Then she said, "Well, I think I could admit that I missed you."

He gawked at her surprised. She was surprising him more and more lately. This would have to top it though.

She put a stray curl behind her ear as she said it. She was waiting for his reply his words got caught in his throat it didn't help that he had an audience.

What was he supposed to say? That he missed her too? That he wished he was there? Then Jeremy coughed loudly and Enzo huffed annoyed.

Then he said, "The reason I called was that Jeremy and Tyler are here and I need you to tell them that you are fine and safe."

Bonnie's eyes widened and asked, "What?"

Then Jeremy grabbed the phone from Enzo and said, "Hey Bon."

"Jeremy!" She said in a state of shock.

"What is going on here?" Jeremy asked.

"I should ask you the same thing. Your not trying to kill each other are you?"

Then Enzo shoved Jeremy out of the way and said, "Don't worry I didn't hurt him. It's just a musunderstanding. They think I mean you harm just clearify it for them and we can go our seperate ways."

Then he handed the phone back to Jeremy.

Then once Bonnie saw Jeremy on the screen she said,

"Oh, yeah, I'm safe. Enzo is protecting me."

Then Tyler moved into where Bonnie could see him too and he said, "Bonnie the last time I heard about you interacting with Enzo he knocked me out during my turn. I almost killed you!"

Bonnie sat silent for a moment seeming to try to formulate something in her head.

She put her hand through her hair and said, "Enzo did not have to do this he is protecting me OK. That is what matters now and I trust him."

Both Tyler and Jeremy stared at her in disbelief.

Jeremy had a scowl on.

Then Jeremy looked at Enzo giving him the death glare.

Then Jeremy asked,"What is this some kind of Stockholm Syndrom thing?"

"Jeremy!" Bonnie yelled in scolding voice.

"So what are you two a thing now?"

"That is not your business Jer!"

Enzo looked at Bonnie's frustrated face and then at Jeremy angry face. Then he said, "How about I prove my intentions are honorable ones?"

"How could you possibly do that?" Tyler asked.

"I'll take you to her and you will see she is safe and protected and that way if anything goes wrong then you can always swoop in and rescue her."

Jeremy gaped at Enzo letting that simmer in his mind. Then he said, " us where she is now."

Then Bonnie said, "No."

Jeremy looked at Bonnie apalled and said, "Come on Bon, let us help you."

"No, Jeremy I am not roping you and Tyler into this. You guys have escaped all of the Mystic Falls craziness. You moved on from this."

"Bon, I didn't really go to art school I just left town being a hunter somewhere else. We found the armory and got help from them so we started working for them. After what happened to Tyler we left them but I ran into an old friend from the armory and he told us they were on the hunt for you for a long time. So just let us help you, you don't have to be the sacrificial marter this time."

Then Enzo said, "Maybe we should let them help. That way we have back up."

"We already have back up in Caroline and Ric. Caroline knows where I am now and besides we don't need back up. Jeremy, me and Enzo got this OK. You left Mystic Falls for a reason, we didn't get back together for a reason. You moved on with your life in whatever way you wanted to do that."

"What about you? You are putting your life on hold again."

"We are working on it. I will get my life back on track and I trust Enzo to help me to do that. He has been protecting me this long . I trust him."

Enzo had to suppress a satisfied smile as she said that. Her saying that meant everything to him.

Jeremy was about to say something else but Enzo cut him off, "She said her peice, she's not going to change her mind."

Jeremy gave Enzo his phone back and said, "Fine, whatever, I don't need this anyway."

Then Tyler said, "We do have friends in the armory they'll let us know if anything goes wrong."

Then Jeremy rushed out there in a huff and Tyler ran after him.

Enzo watched them for a moment as they left.

Then he turned to his phone Bonnie was still on his phone's screen.

"Sorry about that." Enzo said.

"Hey, you handled that pretty well." Bonnie said.

"Yeah, so did you. Thanks for sticking up for me, by the way." Enzo said.

"Thanks for not fighting him."

"Hey, you once told me it is not very attractive for guys to fight over you so..."

A smile formed on her lips and she said, "Thanks for listening."

Enzo smiled at that. Then he said, "Well, I better get going before someone sees us talking."

"Enzo, don't be a stranger. I mean I know you can't call or anything but if your staying away for any other reason then you have to then don't. OK."

"OK, I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise."

"I'm holding you to it." Bonnie said with faith and hope in her eyes.

It amazed him just how much trust she had in him. That face right there made him promise himself no more stalling he was coming home.


End file.
